


Imagine being Scott's beta and him dominating you and Liam together

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Smut, Spanking, Spit Roast, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott punishes his naughty betas who decided to play without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine being Scott's beta and him dominating you and Liam together

**Author's Note:**

> Original imagine comes from this awesome blog http://imaginesteenwolf.tumblr.com/

Being Scott's beta for you and Liam was different than the others in the pack. Scott was more than just your alpha, he was your dom. You can't really remember how it happened but because Scott had turned both you and Liam you all had a special bond. Scott had rules for you and Liam, one of which was that you weren't allowed to do anything with each other unless Scott was there. However today you and Liam had been watching a movie together whilst waiting for Scott to get home and things had started to get out of hand. 

Liam is hovering over you, topless just like you are. One hand is caressing your boobs whilst the other is next to your head holding himself up. Your arms are wrapped around his neck as you grind your hips up against his crotch. You are kissing each other hand and you move your hand up to gently tug at Liam's hair. As you do Liam pinches your nipple causing you to whimper through your kiss and press your crotch against his harder. The friction feels good but not good enough. You start kissing down his jaw bone and down to his neck where you give him a playful bite causing him to moan. You feel his hand leave you boob and you whimper at the loss of stimulation but then you feel his hand moving down to unbutton your jeans and tug them down with your pants. You look up into to eyes and smile back at his smirk. He starts to run his fingers up and down your slit teasing you and you moan. "Liam please" you beg him. 

"Please what?" he asks, as much as he is submissive to Scott he is dominant towards you. You whimper under him as he continues to tease you even through your best efforts to push yourself down onto his fingers. 

"Please fuck me Liam" you try again and he thrust his fingers straight into you. You let out a high pitched moan and move your hips in time with his hand as you can feel an orgasm coming quickly. "Liam I'm so close" you pant out and he smirks down at you moving his fingers quicker and harder in and out of your dripping core.

"Hey pups I'm..." Scott starts to say as he walks into the room. Liam quickly pulls his fingers out of you and jumps across to the other side of the bed as you feel your muscles clench around the nothingness that is left behind. 

"Hi Scott" you say as innocently as you can manage as you lay naked on his bed with flushed cheeks and messy hair.

"Not gonna work Y/n" he says with a smirk " You guys decided to break one of my rules and now I'm gonna have to punish you" he says sternly. 

"But.." you start but a sharp look from Scott stops you "Yes Scott" you say instead. 

"As punishment you will each get 5 spanks and after tonight no orgasms for a week. Now both of you bend over the end of the bed and Liam take the rest of your clothes off". You both mumble yes Scott as you move to the end of the bed and bend over, Liam taking a moment longer to take his pants and boxers off. You can't see Scott now but you can hear him taking his belt off and realize he's not gonna be using his hands. You brace yourself but the fist crack of his belt across your ass still shocks you and you let out a squeak. He doesn't wait to give out the next one and your cheeks start to burn. Like the first two the next three come one after the other but each one gets harder and the last one takes your breath away with how much it stings. "Good girl" Scott says after he is done and rubs each buttcheek before moving around to beside Liam. "Your turn now Liam" Scott warns before raining down 5 cracks of his belt onto Liam's ass as quickly as he did yours. He does the same for Liam as he did for you telling him he did good and rubbing away some of the sting. 

"Now both of you on your knees" he says as he pushes his pants down to the floor. You and Liam don't need to be told what to do and you both move your mouths to his shaft and start licking up and down, giving a blow job is harder when you have to share but you were used to it. You moves your mouth down to Scott's balls sucking them into your mouth and running your tongue all over them as Liam suck down his shaft and took him all the way in. You stayed like that for while and then switched places. You couldn't take all of Scott's length down but you took what you could sucking and rolling your tongue against him as you bobbed your head up and down. 

Eventually Scott slides his hand into yours and Liam's hair and pull you both off of him."Liam go sit against the headboard" Scott instructs as he grabs your hand and pulls you up. He leads you over to the bed and spins you around pushing you down onto your knees in front of Liam. "Suck him Y/n" Scott tells you and you look into Liam's eyes as you lower your mouth onto his length. You flick your tongue around his tip before you start to move yourself up and down on his length. You try to push him deeper and feel your eyes start to water. Liam slides his hand into your hair and holds firmly as he moves your head up and down on his length. You then feel the bed dip behind you and Scott starts to rub his cock up and down your slit. You moan around Liam and push back at Scott. He slowly slides himself into you all the way and the way he stretches you is perfect. 

Liam starts to press himself into the back of your throat as Scott starts to move inside you. You are moaning around liam as Scott hits all the right places and the vibrations send Liam wild. "Neither of you come until I do." Scott hisses out as he thrust hard and fast out of you. You can tell his orgasm is close but not as close as yours and Liam's. You can tell Liam is close as his hips start to thrust into your mouth as he moves your head and you can feel your orgasm growing. You clench hard around Scott and stop yourself from letting go which causes Scott to let out a deep moan. 

"Scott can I come, I need to come" Liam begs Scott who simple grunts out a no so Liam slows your head. Scott is getting closer as he thrust harder and harder into your g-spot. You are almost constantly moaning and whimpering trying to fight off your orgasm which is ready to rip through you. Liam is whimpering to and occasionally begging Scott to let him come. Every time Scott says no until you feel his thrusts start to stutter and you clench around him tighter trying to hurry his orgasm along.

"I'm cumming" you hear Scott hiss out as he pushed himself fully into you and stay there. You feel his cum splash against your walls as he digs his claws into your hips and you finally let yourself go around him, your muscles spasming through your high and you fist clenching and pulling at the sheets below you. Liam also lets go as soon as he hears the words and shoots his cum down your throat and you struggle to swallow it all through your orgasm. 

You feel Scott pull out of you and you move your head off of Liam. "You did so good pups" Scott says to you and Liam as he picks you up and turns you around to lay you in between Liam's legs. You curl into Liam's chest and his hand moves to stoke your hair as you wrap your arms around him. Scott goes into the bathroom and comes back with two wet cloths and bottles of water. He cleans you and Liam up and hands you both the water which you take and take a big gulp of. Scott sits next to Liam and bends down to kiss you both on the forehead. "Now remember no cumming for a week or I'm going to have to think of a better way to punish you." he warns and you both nod although the though causes a slight tingle in between your legs. Scott reaches over to his bedside table and picks up the remove, turning his TV on and leaving it on whatever channel it is already on as the three of you cuddle and relax into each other. 


End file.
